Happily Ever After    Not Really
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: A Oneshot about what happened to Frollo after he fell from Notre Dame and died. ;P Just for fun. Featuring Frollo, and Satan. I hope you enjoy. R&R


** Happily Ever After . . . Not Really **

* * *

><p>Frollo felt cold. For a moment he reveled in the feeling, but then too soon, he began to freeze.<p>

Not too long ago he had fallen from Notre Dame and been burned by the lava flow that had been falling down the great Cathedrals steps. Now all he could feel was cold.

There was no light, or sound. But to the older man, silence had never been louder. Every second seemed like a life time. The Judge had no idea where he was or how long he had been there. But he felt he would go crazy.

_Where am I? _He wondered, shivering violently.

"Come now Frollo, you know where you are."

The Judge jumped as the voice answered the question he had not spoken aloud. As Frollo looked around frantically, a loud bark of laughter erupted from the shadows.

"There is no point in trying to escape, my dear Magistrate. You of all people should know that. You _**were**_ a man of God, were you not?"

"Who are you demon!" Frollo tried to follow the voice, but it seemed to come from everywhere.

The being laughed again before he answered in a whisper. "I am the King of the Seven Deadly Sins: The Prince of the Underworld, and the Warden of the Damned."

Frollo felt his blood turn cold. _No. . . . It can't be. . . _

"Judge Claude Frollo, do you know why you were condemned to my Realm?" The dark figure asked from his place in the shadows.

"There's has been a mistake. . ." Frollo whispered his eyes wide; completely ignoring the question he had been asked. "I can't be in. . .-"

"Hell," the creature finished smugly from the corner.

Frollo could only nod, for his throat felt like it was frozen shut.

The Creature of Hell, walked toward him slowly. "You were placed in my care because of your lusty nature, your pride, and your envy of the things you could never have. "

Frollo wanted to deny all of this, but his mouth wouldn't work.

"Tell me Frollo," the figure was almost close enough to touch him now. "What do you fear the most?"

The Judge of the Palace of Justice visibly cringed. He couldn't let this foul demon know what he feared, or it would use it against him.

The being had stopped right in front of him though the old man couldn't see in the darkness.

"You can't fight me Frollo." The being hissed reaching up to touch his face, "I already know everything about you."

Frollo tried to wrench away, but he found that he couldn't move. His body was restrained by the monsters will.

The creature ran his fingers across the mans face slowly, thoughtfully. And to Frollo's surprise the fingers were soft and delicate. They ran over his face in an arch, and when the creature spoke again, the voice was different.

"Was she worth it Magistrate? The Dancing Gypsy Wench? Was she worth an eternity of purgatory?"

Frollo still couldn't answer.

"For your sake I hope it was, because you sold your soul for her."

Frollo let out a silent gasp. He knew that voice! He had heard it in his dreams since that fateful day; The Feast of Fools.

"No," he mouthed the word, but no sound came out.

"Oh, yes." The creature laughed.

Before Frollo had more time to think, the room became exceedingly bright. After his eyes had gotten used to it, he looked at the figure, and screamed.

Standing in front of him, was Esmeralda, though it wasn't her.

Esmeralda laughed, "What do you think Frollo? Do I look like her?"

Frollo tried to close his eyes, but he still couldn't move.

Esmeralda's eyes flashed red before her fingers slid back to Frollo's face. "You sang of Hellfire, and I am here to give it to you."

Frollo again let out a silent scream.

"Be careful what you wish for Magistrate. Real life has no happily ever after."

* * *

><p><strong>Hellfire~<br>**

**_Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man_**  
><strong><em>Of my virtue I am justly proud<em>**

**_Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than_**  
><strong><em>The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd<em>**

**_Then tell me, Maria, why I see her dancing there?_**  
><strong><em>Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul<em>**

**_I feel her, I see her, the sun caught in raven hair_**  
><strong><em>Is blazing in me out of all control<em>**

**_Like fire, Hellfire_**  
><strong><em>This fire in my skin<em>**  
><strong><em>This burning desire<em>**  
><strong><em>Is turning me to sin<em>**  
><strong><em>It's not my fault<em>**

**_I'm not to blame_**

**_It is the gypsy girl_**  
><strong><em>The witch who sent this flame<em>**  
><strong><em>It's not my fault<em>**

**_If in God's plan_**  
><strong><em>He made the devil so much<em>**  
><strong><em>Stronger than a man<em>**

**_Protect me, Maria_**  
><strong><em>Don't let this siren cast her spell<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone<em>**  
><strong><em>Destroy Esmeralda<em>**  
><strong><em>And let her taste the fires of hell<em>**  
><strong><em>Or else let her be mine and mine alone. . .<em>**

**_Hellfire, dark fire_**  
><strong><em>Now gypsy, it's your turn<em>**  
><strong><em>Choose me or your pyre<em>**  
><strong><em>Be mine or you will burn<em>**

**_God, have mercy on her_**

**_God, have mercy on me. . ._**

**_But she will be mine_**

**_Or she will burn. . . _**

* * *

><p>I know this is kinda silly. :P But I entered a contest, for a story about what happened after "ever after." This was the only thing that came to mind. *shrug* I always wondered what happened to Judge Claude Frollo, so this was a fun oneshot. Please leave me reviews.<p>

Thanks I hope you guys liked it. -Lyn Harkeran.** _  
><em>**


End file.
